Iruka Was a Kind Person
by DarkAuraWolf
Summary: One-shot. Kakashi pushes Iruka to his last nerves when he doesn't do as he was told. Iruka decides to punish him, the best way he can... Some humor ;


**Title: Iruka Was a Kind Person...**

P.S.- Last time I checked, I didn't own Naruto :( Haha

My first story, so I hope you enjoy it :D It was really fun to write... and I kept blushing throughout the entire thing haha. Here we go :D

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Iruka was a kind person. He cared for his students and made sure that they were learning well and were protected. He watched over Naruto like a doting father. Everyone knew this. What they didn't know was that he had quite a temper when he was pushed far enough. That is no one other than Kakashi. He found out the hard way.

Iruka sat at home, his headband on the table next to the spread out sheets of written exams that he had to grade. It was eleven at night. He was tired and hungry and desperately wanted a shower. Kakashi had gone out to get them dinner but he had left nearly an hour and a half ago. "Where could he be?" Iruka questioned himself, frustration, worry, and tiredness evident in those deep, chocolate brown eyes. "I wonder if I should go out and look for him... but then again, he is a special jounin; he should know how to take care of himself," Iruka stated towards himself, putting extra emphasis on should. As he said that, said shinobi stumbled in through the door with a bag of now cold food and another hand full of the ever popular book. "Where have you- What is that? Iruka stopped dead in his ranting when he saw the books.

"It's a... um... shinobi magazine! You know, how to, uh, further increase your chakra capacity, enhance your senses and fighting skills, train um... nin-animals... and other extremely useful ninja lessons," Kakashi stated, while attempting to avoid his gaze. 'Please Kami, let him believe what I say... pleas!' Kakashi thought inwardly towards himself.

Iruka threw down his pen and cursed out. "Damn it, Kakashi! I asked you to get dinner not go out and buy that… that book with MY money!" Kakashi set the book filled bag down and held up the bag with food.

"I got dinner, "he said weakly, unable to think of a way out of this situation.

"That's not my point you... you... UGH! Do you know how worried I was when you didn't return after an hour? It was so frustrating and-"

'He's so adorable when he's yelling at me... his face flushed with anger, those stray strands of hair gently falling and framing his beautifully tanned face-' Kakashi was suddenly cut off by one extremely agitated Iruka.

"Were you even paying attention to what I said?" Iruka yelled furiously.

"Um... uh... yeah! Yeah! I know I shouldn't have gotten the books." Kakashi stuttered but quickly recovered. 'Phew, close one,' he inwardly thought to himself, hi-fiving himself for his smart come-back.

"That's not what I said at all Kakashi... You weren't listening at all! I can't believe you!" Iruka screamed, almost deafening the trapped jounin. 'I wonder if what I'm doing is wrong; I did actually say those things, but Kakashi does need to be punished,' Iruka told himself, inwardly giving a devious grin.

Kakashi saw a smirk appear on the shinobi's and soon saw a side of Iruka that no one had ever known to have existed.

"I'm sick of this, Kakashi. You need to learn the rules...my rules..." Iruka growled, while slowly slipping his vest off of him.

"Iruka… what-" Kakashi was quickly cut off by a tan hand removing his mask, and a pair of soft, sweet lips. Iruka quickly bit down on his lover's lower lip, causing Kakashi to gasp and open his mouth slightly in the process. His tongue curiously explored the hot, wet caverns of Kakashi's mouth, while slowly rubbing his tongue against his love's own. Kakashi let a slight whimper escape his pale, full lips as Iruka began to grind himself slowly against his painfully hard erection. 'Fuck,' he thought, 'I've never seen Iruka so dominating… so sexy! I guess I'll have to anger him even more, if this is how he'll punish me,' Kakashi mused to himself. Iruka's hand wandered down Kakashi's chest, touching him with light and feathery touches, that made Kakashi's body extremely hot, and his brain dysfunctional. "Enough teasing Ruru… please, just do something," Kakashi begged pathetically. Iruka just chuckled at his position, at his response, before responding himself.

"Why should I?" He asked the jounin, pinning him to the wall in the process. He gently licked down said jounin's cheek, and without warning, sharply bit him on the neck.

"Ah! Please, more!" Kakashi cried out, mewling while attempting to grind his erection against Iruka's. He could feel the pre-cum leak out and soak his pants. He looked up desperately at Iruka, begging him with his eyes to do something.

"You can be such a little slut, you know that?" Iruka asked his little pet, slightly chuckling on the inside. Kakashi's only response was a moan and a slight nod of his head. Iruka quickly pulled out a kunai, and swiftly, yet carefully cut through the jounin's uniform, exposing that deliciously pale and muscular body in front of him. With one quick movement, Iruka reached down and grabbed Kakashi's aching, hard, and leaking cock, and gave it a quick squeeze, causing Kakashi to arch his back, tilt his head backwards and moan. "You're such a whore, aren't you Kakashi? Iruka asked, licking that tender pale throat. Kakashi only moaned, earning him a harsh bite to his neck. "You know, it's really rude to not answer your teacher when they ask you a question Kakashi-kun. Now, I'll ask this again; you're a little whore aren't you Kakashi?" Iruka questioned, resorting back to licking said throat again.

"Yes Sensei… I'm your little whore," replied Kakashi, hips bucking towards Iruka's, and a slight blush spread across his face. Iruka kissed those full pink lips once again, and pulled away from Kakashi, earning him a whimper.

"If my little whore wants me so badly, then he'll have to come and get me," Iruka stated seductively, as he turned around and sauntered off into their bedroom. Kakashi was left there, a pile of jounin goo. He didn't know what to think anymore, so he just decided to act on instincts, and follow Iruka into the bedroom. He slowly picked himself up with his buckling knees, and forced himself to slowly make his way towards the bedroom. He opened the door and was hit with a flash.

"Surprise!" They yelled all at once, whistling and cat-calling at him.

'Who are they… what's going on?' Kakashi asked himself, trying to regain his eyesight from the blinding flash. "Oh no…" He said out loud, looking around the room.

"Oh yes," Iruka stated back at him. Kakashi looked around and found him sprawled out on top of the bed, grinning like at him like a Cheshire cat. 'No,' thought Kakashi, 'no; Iruka wouldn't… couldn't be this mean…' Kakashi stated, trying to calm himself. It wasn't working. There they were, his partners; his friends, all packed into their bedroom. Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, Kotetsu, Genma, and Ibiki; all the jounin and chuunin he knew, all taking picture of-

"Shit! I'm naked!" He suddenly yelled, grabbing a pillow from off the bed to cover his "manliness."

"Why Kakashi, why so shy? A few seconds ago, you were calling yourself a whore, now weren't you?" Iruka asked him deviously, a little too deviously if he might say so himself.

"Iruka- but- why- how?" Kakashi was at a loss of words, so he just settled for looking at Iruka, asking for an explanation with his miss-matched eyes.

"Kakashi dear, I know you oh so well. When you were gone for so long, I knew you had to have been buying those perverted books of yours, so I decided to teach you a lesson about what happens when you don't listen to me. I quickly called up these guys and told them my plan… of course they agreed. To make a long story short, I simply faked being worried, so I could get my revenge on you by letting these guys-" Iruka gestured to the with a nod of his head, "take pictures of you in your current state. What do you think love?" Iruka asked the terrified and embarrassed jounin while grinning from ear to ear. Kakashi simply stared at him, then at the crowd, turned around, and calmly walked away and into the bathroom, leaving all of the whistling and hooting behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, so that was my first story haha. I know it's crappy, but hey... I tried haha :D Please review and give me some pointers so I can improve my stories. Thanks a bunch :D

-Wolf


End file.
